Ash and May's Romantic Tales
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring your favorite raven haired hero and his Hoenn companion. Advanceshipping SatoHaru AaMayL AshxMay
1. First Kiss

**Reupload of my previous one shot "A Good Cause." I've decided to make this a collection of one shots only for Advanceshippers since I thought it would be too much of a pain to write about three shippings in one fic. **

**And if any of you can donate some spare time in voting for my poll, please do because your opinion matters! Anyway… on with the story! Read and Review!**

* * *

Ash: 17 years old

May: 17 years old

(Both are wearing their normal Hoenn attire.)

* * *

In the middle of the Kanto region, there was a High school, known by the name of Kanto Regional High.

It was not like any normal school, but it was a Pokemon school for trainers, coordinators, breeders, and other pokemon students from all around the globe.

The school was pretty huge in size, making it stick out from any other building in the region.

It was a globe shaped school with clear glass windows all around, numerous battlefields, and stages where people can perform/train.

…

But today was much different than the other school days…this was the last day of school before summer started for the students…so right now they were doing teacher vs. student pokemon battles.

Sitting at one of the bleachers were some of the battlers: Gary Oak, Paul Slaid, Barry Jun, and Ash Ketchum. The boys all watched the battle taking place between one of the students and Professor Juniper, one of the instructors at Kanto High.

In fact, everyone in the stadium's eyes were all fixed on the battle except for our raven haired hero…Ashton Ketchum.

The Kanto native had no interest in the battle at the moment and instead his eyes were constantly wandering to the bleachers right beside theirs.

Averting his gaze to the other bleachers he saw the coordinators of the school: Solidad Saori, Drew Hayden, Dawn Berlitz, and May Maple…all of them were good friends as well.

But Ash was looking at one… and only one of the people sitting at those bleachers. The brunette haired girl, May Maple.

Wow, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way her cerulean colored eyes would glisten everyday…or the way her long hair hazelnut hair swayed in the winds…or even how her smile would brighten up the day.

…But she was just so…

"Ash!"

The raven haired boy's thoughts were lost once his friend, Gary punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!" Ash shouted, clutching his arm to ease the pain.

"You didn't answer my question."

All of the boys sitting beside them began to watch in amusement. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Gary turned to them. "Shut up!"

Everyone went back to minding their own business, turning their attention back to the battle.

"Now Ash…why were you spacing out like that? Are you too interested in the battle to hear me?"

He shook his head. "No Gary…"

His brunette haired friend urged him on. "Ok…then what were you doing all spacing out then?"

Ash sighed and quickly turned his head to the coordinators, before swiftly looking away.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Does Ashy Boy have a crush?"

"What? No no no!"

He smirked. "Is it Dawn? I saw you looking at her earlier in the cafeteria."

Ash facepalmed. "No!"

The brunette haired boy seemed to be in deep thought, before raising his finger triumphantly. "It's Drew! You're gay!"

Ash practically had steam coming from his ears. "I'm not gay!"

"Oh are you?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah!" Ash answered.

"Then why have I seen you checking out Paul in the hallway?"

Ash clenched his teeth in anger, but smirked. "Hey Gary, take out the r in your name and what do you get?"

His friend seemed to think about it before replying. "Ga—Hey!"

Ash burst out laughing clutching at his side from possibly exploding his internal organs.

But Gary wasn't going to give up just yet. He began to ponder the whole subject over again and took one look over at the coordinators before the only reasonable answer came to him. "It's May…isn't it?"

This made Ash immediately turn his face elsewhere in an attempt to hide the growing blush on his face.

"Aha! So it is May!" He pointed, accusingly.

"N-No," Ash stuttered.

"Come on Ashy boy! There's nothing wrong with having a crush! At least I know you aren't gay!"

Ash glared at his friend for his previous statement, making Gary jump back a bit.

"Sorry…Hey tell you what? I'll help you get together with May…after all you've never even had a girlfriend at all before."

"Are you kidding me? What am I even going to say to her?" Ash whispered.

"Just talk to her for a little while…but in the meantime, we're gonna need back up," he whispered back.

Gary pulled his face away from Ash's ear and turned to the other boys sitting beside them.

This made Ash extremely anxious. Having other people know about his crush meant that eventually rumors of him liking May would come to her. "Gary! Wait!"

But it was too late. Paul and Barry looked at Ash with their own evil smirks. His secret had been out and the boys wouldn't stop until their friend finally got a girlfriend.

"Ash and May sitting in a tree…K-I-S-"Barry began to say, childishly.

Ash turned bright red, and quickly covered Barry's mouth.

"S-I-N-G!" Barry finished through muffled laughs.

After jerking his hand out of Barry's face, Paul spoke up. "Ash we have a plan on how to get you together with May."

Ash sighed. "How?"

"Well…Paul, Barry, and I will get the others away from May and as soon as that's done…you'll take your cue to sit next to her and tell her your feelings," He replied.

Ash shyly nodded, making the other boys smirk. "Let's do this."

The three boys fist bumped and got up from their seats, walking over to the coordinators.

The second they arrived, Gary spoke up. "Hey May. Is it ok if we borrow your friends really quick? We have something to say to them."

May shot Gary a confused look as well as the other coordinators, but they agreed. Solidad, Drew, and Dawn all got up and followed the battlers away from the bleachers.

Ash moved his line of vision to a corner in the battlefield where his friends were talking to the coordinators privately. This was his chance and he wasn't willing to lose it.

…

Ash hopped off his seat and nervously walked over to the brunette haired girl.

"H-Hi May," He mumbled, a blush clearly evident on his face.

But what surprised him even more was May also seemed nervous! If anything she looked even shyer than Ash was.

"H-Hey A-Ash," she mumbled back.

"I um…really like your bandana. I think it makes you look…p-pretty."

Ash mentally slapped himself across the cheek for that. "Why did I say that! Gosh…she must think I'm such an idiot!"

Instead…May turned even redder, all while playing with her red dress. "Oh…t-thank you."

"Listen May. I didn't just come here to compliment you all day. I needed to talk to you about something more important."

May's expression turned to one of a more curious one. "Um…ok. What did you want to tell me A-Ash?"

"Uh well…May to be honest…I really like you. And I was just wondering if maybe you could be my- g-g-g-g."

"Be your w-what?"

"Girlfriend," He stated.

May turned bright red and shot him a shy smile. "I'd love that, Ash. I also r-really l-like you-"

Ash turned his gaze from the ground back to the girl he was currently talking to. "Are you serious?"

May nodded happily. "Yes Ash. I was actually waiting for you to say something to me, because…well I was really scared to talk to you."

"Wow," Ash muttered.

May continued to look at Ash as if she wanted him to do something…when the thought rushed through his head.

"Um…May? One more thing?"

"What is it?"

Ash's faced turned a dark crimson color. "Can I kiss you-?"

May smiled. "Please."

Ash giggled and leaned in to close the remaining distance between his and May's lips.

…

…

The second their lips came into contact with one another…an amazing feeling was rushing through them. This was the first kiss for both teenagers, but it was beyond remarkable for both.

May opened her mouth slightly to allow Ash to slip his tongue in before a sudden shout stopped them from continuing.

"ASH AND MAY! TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" Professor Juniper shouted.

The new couple broke away and blushed at all of the eyes looking straight at them. Some people had grins on their faces…others had smirks…and some even shot jealous glares at the couple.

The two teens got up from the bleachers and made their way to the principal's office.

They may have gotten in trouble…but it was a good cause for both of them.

* * *

**Gah! I feel like I could've done better with this story, but oh well…I did my best and that's what counts…right? XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed. More one shots are to come with this fic, so follow/favorite. Your support means everything :)**


	2. Winter Formal

Ash: 16 years old

May: 16 years old

* * *

It was Friday night and Ash was currently getting ready to go to his winter formal dance.

Ash has never wanted to go to his school dances. Heck, he didn't even want to go to this one, but he made a deal with his mother. If his best friend Gary Oak went to the dance, then he would have to go too. If he didn't go, then Ash would be able to stay home…but guess what? Gary Oak just texted him saying he was going. So you know what that means.

…

Ash groaned as he went to go look for his mother to try to talk her out of letting him go, but his plan didn't go exactly as planned.

"Hey mom?"

Delia, his mother looked up from the television screen. "Yes Ash?"

"I don't think I can go to the dance."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ash. We've already talked about this. Gary is going, so you have to go."

"But I have nothing to wear!" He protested.

That statement was true. Ash didn't have any tuxedos, but Delia quickly came up with an answer to the problem.

"You can borrow one of your father's! I bet they'd fit you."

Ash sighed. "Fine."

The raven haired boy dragged himself up the stairs and went into his mother's room.

Opening her closet, he found a whole wardrobe of suits and ties.

Picking the first one that caught his eye, he quickly changed into it.

…

Ash took a look at his reflection in the mirror. The suit he was wearing was a bit big on him, but it still fit pretty well. His tuxedo was a standard plain black color that came with a white vest underneath and a matching dark tie. On the right of the tux was also a bright red rose.

With the entire attire he also slipped on a pair of dress shoes and long dress pants that were also slightly big on him, but still fit rather well.

Walking back down the steps of his two story house, he saw his mother still sitting at the couch.

"Ash? Are you ready?"

"Yes mom."

Delia turned around with a smile plastered on her face.

"What do you think?" Ash asked.

"I think you look great Ash."

Ash grinned and adjusted his tux. "Do you think it's too big on me?"

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh that must be Gary!"

Ash and Delia walked over to the door before they flung it wide open.

In the doorway stood Gary and Professor Oak. Gary had worn something similar to Ash, except his clothes looked better fitting on him. To Gary's right was his grandfather, Samuel Oak, who wore a long white lab coat.

"You ready to go Ash?" Gary asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

After their greetings with one another, Gary, Ash, and Professor Oak had all stepped back into the car and drove away.

"Have fun, boys!" Delia called.

A little while had passed and they finally arrived at the dance. Professor Oak had just pulled up in front of their school and let Gary and Ash head inside before driving away.

Pushing the double doors aside, the two were instantly greeted by some of their classmates: Paul, Drew, Misty, Dawn, Kenny, Barry, and many many more.

In the cafeteria, the music had been set on full blast, making all of the students dancing with all they've got. Gary chuckled as he ran over to the dance floor to join in on the fun.

…

Whilst everyone else was having their fun dancing, Ash glumly walked over to one of the tables in the dance room.

He was still mildly upset that he was forced to attend this special event. But he knew Gary would've went anyway considering how big of a party animal he is…Oh how he hated dances so much…

"Ash!"

His eyes shot straight up at his friend, Gary who was waving over to him. "Ash! Come dance!"

The raven haired boy shook head, stubbornly, only causing Gary to call out to him once more.

"Come on man! No need to be scared!"

In response, Ash miserably sighed and walked over to the dance floor. It was no use in arguing and besides…his mother would probably yell at him if she found out he spent his time moping at a table alone.

Following Gary's lead, Ash began to slowly dance to the music being blasted over the speakers.

His first movements looked very stiff almost like a robot, but later into the dance, he started to loosen up and dance more skillfully.

"Hey this isn't half bad!" He thought.

Gary smiled to his friend. He was happy that Ash finally learned how to enjoy himself.

But that's when his thoughts changed…

As the song ended…a new one came up. But it wasn't like the normal party music that normally played. It was a slow song. Exactly what Ash was scared of.

"This is for all you lovebirds out there!" The DJ shouted.

People of opposite genders paired up. Gary went with one of the school girls, Drew went with Dawn, and Misty went with Paul.

Stealthily, Ash began to make his way out of the crowd, doing his best to avoid dancing to the slow song.

Ash mentally cheered when he was about to make his way back to his table…

"Young man!"

Ash turned around to see one of the staff clutching at Ash's tuxedo. "Everyone has to dance…and that means you too."

He sighed, releasing himself from the man's grip and walking over to the dance floor.

Ash began to desperately look in all directions for a dance partner, when his eyes stopped on one girl in particular.

May…his crush.

She was currently not dancing with anyone. In fact, she was just standing right in the center of all of the couples…looking as if she was waiting for someone to ask her.

Ash shyly began to walk back to his table once again…but was stopped by the same man, who eyed him with a glare.

Taking a deep breath, Ash walked over to May and held a hand out to her.

"May? Do you want to dance?"

Ash was surprised to see May's face suddenly turn bright red. Hesitant at first, she finally answered.

"I'd love to."

…

Ash wasted no more time in placing his hands on her waist and her arms on his shoulders.

The two mimicked each other's motions in swaying left and right in rhythm to the slow music.

…

Looking into each other's eyes, the two quickly set their gaze towards the ground, blushing.

But as the song was coming to an end…May did something Ash would've never expected.

In one swift motion, May plunged her face forward capturing Ash's mouth in hers. May's sudden ambush caught Ash off guard…but he slowly started to wrap his arms tighter around her waist, returning the kiss. He hadn't known what caused May to do this…but all one thing he knew for sure was that he enjoyed every minute of it.

….

….

As the song was coming to a closing, Gary tilted his head in the direction of Ash and saw he and May were kissing.

He had no idea what to think…but one thought was running through his head.

"It's about time."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the second one shot. There's much more one shots to come, so don't miss out on them!**

**And please take a moment to vote in my poll if you can. Your opinion matters to me!**


	3. Night Chills

Ash: 15 years old

May: 15 years old

A bit of an AU. Max is currently not with the traveling group and the character ages have been increased.

* * *

We now join our favorite heroes…Ash, Brock, and May in the middle of a large secluded forest.

The area that they were now in could easily make anyone lost, but with the help of their trusty navigator Brock, they were more than ok with the situation they were currently in.

Right after Ash had finally claimed his 1st Hoenn Badge, the trio had agreed on setting camp for tonight in the forest to finally get a well night's sleep from their travels. Except…there was only one problem with the sleeping arrangements.

…

"Hey, has everyone brought their sleeping bags?" The eldest member of the group, Brock asked, as he removed his own bag from his backpack.

Ash, the raven haired hero and trainer answered with a proud "Yep!" whilst May physically smacked the front of her head. "Shoot! I left mine at the Rustboro City Pokemon Center!"

"Bummer…" Brock answered with a sad expression.

"You can use mine!" Ash abruptly cut in.

May winced from his overexcited behavior before looking slightly hesitant with his offer. "Are you sure Ash? I'd be happy in just sleeping on the ground…"

The raven haired hero protested. "No. I can sleep on the floor just fine…besides…I want you to have it," He finished with a flushed face.

May smiled happily to the trainer and her secret love, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

The sudden affection startled Ash, needless to say, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender figure, all the while blushing.

Brock on the other hand, stood in place with an amused expression at the two's tight embrace. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think it would be best if we hit the hay now. It's best if we get our rest now if we want to head to the next city as soon as possible."

May widened her eyes, before quickly backing away from Ash, with a shy smile.

Ash was also quite embarrassed with himself, but finally let the following words escape his mouth. "O-Ok."

…

…

The trio had finally set themselves to sleep that night. Brock and May set up their sleeping bags on the ground, while Ash comfortably set himself to sleep on the floor.

Slowly crawling into Ash's sleeping bag, May sighed at the warmth that engulfed her body.

Setting her gaze over to Ash, she couldn't help but feel bad for her crush as he lay shivering in the cold night.

She knew him well enough that we would do anything for his friends. He was like that even if it meant giving up his comfort for the night.

May knew she had to do something. Nervously, she called out, barely above a whisper. "…Ash?"

The dark haired boy shifted his body to look back at his fellow coordinator friend. His curious eyes meeting May's concerned ones. "Huh? What is May? Are you cold?"

May giggled at the irony. "No…I was actually just about to ask you the same."

In response, the boy shook his head, followed with a small shiver visible to May's eye.

"Here…we can share the sleeping bag," She finished with a nervous tone.

This statement immediately flushed the fellow trainer. "Uh…May?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Don't you think…that would be… I don't know…?"

She tilted her head. "What?"

"Awkward? I mean sharing the same sleeping bag…"

May shook her head. "N-No of course not! I can't just have a friend sleeping out in the cold, now can I?"

He shrugged. "I-I guess not?"

Ash shyly stood up and walked over to May, one hand clutching his arm as he approached her.

Sitting himself down, May scooted over so that she left a small room, big enough for Ash, yet enough for her too.

…

The second he crawled underneath the sheets, he was greeted with the warmth as he too was engulfed in the relaxing heat. But the heat wasn't from the blankets…it was from the brunette haired coordinator, who layed close to his own body.

"Are you still cold Ash?"

The boy merely shook his head, followed with another shiver shooting through his body.

May smiled as she did something Ash would never expect.

Slowly, but affectionately, May wrapped her arms around Ash's waist as she snuggled her head into his chest.

The boy let out a sharp gasp at the sudden action, but decided to go with it. And frankly, he liked having May this close to him.

"Better?"

Ash shook his head, his bright red face never leaving his face. "Y-Yeah. Thanks May."

May was just about to fall into her normal slumber, having satisfied with her positioning when she felt another shiver coming from the boy she knew all too well.

"I'm guessing you're still cold?"

She received no response, except a short nod coming from the boy.

But what she did next surprised the boy even more.

Leaning her face closer to Ash's, May gently placed her lips over Ash's in a short chaste kiss.

…

The second she separated, she took a good look at his expression and was pleased to see him completely nervous.

"W-What was that for M-May?" He stuttered.

May grinned. "You ask too many questions."

Ash smiled in response before turning to Brock, seeing he was already sound asleep followed with his yellow rat Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Still cold?" May asked.

Ash shook his head, but this time more confidently saying. "No," Before he leaned forward capturing May's lips in a more passionate kiss…than the last.

* * *

**That's it for the 3rd one shot in Ash and May's Adventures in romance XD**

**And one last announcement before I wrap this one shot up… but I would more than appreciate it if you all could make a vote in my poll. Advanceshipping is currently in first followed with Pearlshipping, which is falling closely behind. Your opinion matters and I must know which shipping a majority of my readers like!**

**Anyway! Don't forget to mention your thoughts as well as following/favoriting! There's way more one shots to come, so don't miss out on them! :)**


	4. Kiss Cam

**(A/N) I haven't seen very many of these kinds of fics on Pokemon, so I thought I'd write one of my own. Enjoy :)**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed/followed/favorite. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

Ash: 15 years old

May: 15 years old

* * *

It was well into the afternoon and the Hoenn gang: Ash, Brock, Max, and May decided to stop by at a nearby contest as a break from their travels.

Sitting at one of the bleachers, the gang watched the first round between a coordinator and her Milotic, while the other contestant was using a Cacturne.

...

"Wow! Look at that Milotic! It's so beautiful!" May said in awe.

Ash just simply smiled to his coordinator friend and thought to himself. "_It certainly isn't as beautiful as you…_"

After realizing his previous thought, he physically shook his head to rid the thoughts, but to no avail. His mind began to wander back to May and all the great times they've had on their journeys…

"Is there something wrong Ash?"

The raven haired Pokemon trainer broke from his trance and turned to his left to see Brock looking at him worriedly.

"Huh? Oh nothing Brock. I was just thinking about something..."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine Brock."

"Ok…if you ever have something bothering you, just talk to me, ok?"

"Thanks Brock," Ash smiled.

…

"And the winner of this round goes to Selena and her Milotic!"

Everyone is the crowds including our beloved Hoenn gang clapped at the well fought match, eager to see more.

But…as much as the audience hated waiting, the match went into half time, meaning there would be a short break until the contest restarted.

Up above, the big screen which gave the audience a bird eye's view of the matches quickly changed to a different channel.

Left and right, different kind of games over the big screen played and the audience loved the mini entertainment…all until a certain channel came up.

Showing on the big screen was a new type of game called the "Kiss Cam."

The Kiss Cam was basically just a hidden camera which would go around the whole stadium and stop on certain couples, meaning they had to kiss.

The camera spun around randomly and stopped on a few people…some were married couples and some were boyfriend and girlfriend…and some were just friends of opposite genders. Yeah, pretty awkward for those people.

…

Back with our favorite Pokemon trainer…Ash was slumping into his seat nervously. Although he was oblivious to what the game was all about, he still had the faintest idea of what it was.

On the other hand, May was sitting right next to him meaning there was a possibility that the camera would stop on them. Although Ash's reaction was a nervous one, May was having thoughts of her own.

"Oh! That's so romantic!" the brunette haired girl squealed.

Unbeknownst to her, she began thinking of the possibility of her and Ash kissing on camera. Oh…she would love that very much…but what would he think? He'd probably never speak to her again…

The Kiss Cam stopped on another couple showing them on the big screen. After seeing their faces show on the screen, that couple gave a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

May sighed as she wearily slumped in her seat, just the same as Ash had been doing.

…

The Kiss Cam began searching for its next few victims…scanning the room and stopping randomly at the next couple.

There was a big pause of silence as May took a quick glance up at the screen.

…Staring up at the screen, May saw a reflection of herself as well as Ash, who was sitting right next to her, slumped in his seat.

May gasped before slowing tugging on Ash's sleeve to gain his attention.

The raven haired boy, in response took a short glance up at the screen…and saw none other than his reflection staring right back at him.

Blushing furiously, the two teens covered themselves in a desperate attempt for the camera to go away…but it didn't.

From all around, the whole stadium began to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

"Um…Ash?" May nervously said.

The flustered boy turned his head to look at the brunette haired coordinator with an evident blush on his face.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I think we have to kiss now."

"Uh…um…o-ok."

Without wasting any more time, the two leaned into one another before their lips came into contact. What was only meant to be a short kiss turned into something much more long and passionate. Entwining their tongues with one another, the duo engaged themselves in what looked like a heated kiss.

From all around, the audience cheered for the couple and their bravery to kiss like that in front of the audience. Some of the people clapped for the couple, some look away embarrassed, while parents covered their children's eyes.

…

Finally pulling away, the two teens looked away both extremely embarrassed before their eyes eventually met once again. Ash's brown orbs connecting with May's sapphire colored ones.

...

"Um…May?"

She turned back to him. "Y-Yeah?"

'You're a good kisser," He nervously said.

His previous statement flattered May, so she figured she'd return the compliment. "Oh…well thank you. You aren't so bad yourself."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah...you really are..."

Unknowingly, the two began to slowly get closer to one another until their lips came into contact once again.

…

"…Gross."

Ash and May broke away and saw Max crossing his arms and looking away from the two teens.

In response, the new couple just laughed at their youngest traveling companion. "Oh Max…"

* * *

**There you have it. The 4****th**** Advanceshipping one shot. Many more are to come, so until next time, Read and Review! **

**Oh and please make a vote in my poll. Your opinion matters! :)**


	5. Mistletoe

Ash: 16 years old

May: 16 years old

(Let's say that Max is still a bit young)

* * *

We now join our favorite hero, Ash Ketchum in his home at Pallet Town. Along with him, he brought his friends, Brock, May, and Max to join him for this special occasion. That's right. It was now evening of Christmas Eve and Ash and co. were now eating a big feast prepared by none other than Delia Ketchum.

…

"Thanks so much for the food, Mrs. Ketchum! It's so delicious!" May excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah mom! We haven't had food this great since we left for our journeys! Ash said while stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

From across the table, Brock shot Ash a mean glare, which frankly, did scare Ash.

"B-But of course, Brock's cooking never hurt once in a while," The trainer nervously chuckled.

Delia smiled. "That's so sweet of you guys. There's plenty to go around the room!"

* * *

The next couple of minutes, everyone had finally finished their dinner. Delia was doing the dishes, while everyone was sitting themselves at the living room couch, patting their bellies in content.

"That sure was good…"

Ash turned to his right to see May sighing to herself, while sinking herself lazily into the couch.

"Yeah it was, haha," Ash muttered.

"Now that we've eaten can we open our presents!" Max exclaimed.

The high pitched shout rung into the trio's ear drums as they immediately brought their hands to ears to muffle the boy's voice.

"Geez, Max would you calm down! It's not even Christmas Day yet," May told her younger brother.

"But I want to open them now!" The boy protested.

Brock let out a deep sigh. "I see no problem in doing it early. So why don't we open our presents now, May?"

May turned to Ash for his opinion only receiving a shrug from the raven haired boy.

"Fine, Max. We'll open them now."

"Yes!" Max once again shouted, dashing for the Christmas tree.

...

"Hey, May, I'm gonna go get my gift for you, be right back, okay?"

The brunette coordinator nodded. "Okay."

While Ash ran up to his room, his other three traveling companions all opened the gifts they've gotten each other.

…

Brock, the eldest member of the group had received a cooking book from Max, a cardboard cutout of Nurse Joy from Ash, and a book full of pickup lines from May…which he already started reading.

On the other hand, Max had gotten an upgraded PokeNav from May, a guidebook of the entire region's Pokemon from Brock, and a custom made Pokeball from Ash.

Finally, May had gotten a Torchic plushy from Max and a special made Pokemon food from Brock.

In the meanwhile, May was waiting patiently for Ash to return with his gift…but strangely...he never did. She sighed as she clutched onto her new plushy to her chest as she sat herself back onto the couch.

...

"Hey May."

The brunette haired girl broke from her trance to see Max holding a small, neatly wrapped present box with a pink ribbon on top. It was from Ash…but didn't he say he would be right back to get her his present? Strange.

May curiously untied the ribbon, throwing it aside and then tearing the wrapping off the box.

Slowly, she lifted the lid and saw nothing in there…except a note.

Removing the piece of paper from the box, she saw the letter was in Ash's handwriting.

Right away, she scanned her eyes down the piece of paper revealing the following message: _Hey, May. Come upstairs in my room to get your present._

_~Ash._

Setting the paper back into the box, May left to head up to Ash's room, leaving Brock and Max oblivious to what she was doing. But they didn't seem to care. Brock was already hooked on the pickup line book, while Max was messing around on his PokeNav.

* * *

Sneaking up to Ash's room, May found herself at Ash's door.

Knocking on it several times for an answer, the boy she was expecting flung it wide open.

"You got my letter?"

May nodded. "Yeah…so you had my present for me here?"

"Yeah…um May? Could you turn around and close your eyes?"

The brunette coordinator did as she was told, until she eventually felt a cold item being wrapped around her neck.

"You can open them now."

May slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see a necklace tied around her neck.

She made an audible gasp as she admired how beautiful it looked. The necklace was a thin silver chain connected to blue pendant in the shape of a droplet of water, which complimented the tone of her eyes quite well.

"You look pretty with it, May," Ash suddenly blurted out, his face turning a deep crimson.

May blushed as well, only muttering the first words to come to her. "Thank you Ash…I-I love it."

Ash nervously smiled. "And…I had one more present for you."

She looked up at him curiously. "Oh? And what would that be?"

The raven haired boy dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small greenish plant with a bright red ribbon tied to it.

The sight of a green plant immediately deepened the blush on May's tender cheeks. "Uhm…Why do you have mistletoe, Ash?"

"Well…Brock told me about this plant right before we came to my house, so I bought it along with that necklace you're wearing…" He replied.

May looked at her necklace again before looking back up to Ash. "But…Ash. You're supposed to hang it up, not hold onto it."

In response, Ash just walked closer to May and raised the mistletoe above their heads.

Ash's oblivious behavior caused May to giggle. He would just never understand.

"Like that?" He finally asked.

May shook her head. "No...but close enough."

Ash smiled before pushing his lips against hers in a sweet, affectionate kiss.

Sooner then they would've like to, a voice from downstairs broke their special moment.

...

"Ash! Come down and open your presents!"

The raven haired boy turned his head to look back at May. "You coming?"

She eagerly nodded and smiled. "You bet! Let's go!"

And the new couple hurried themselves downstairs to enjoy the rest of their Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Ok, this is the fifth one shot I believe? Yes I believe so. Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot because it was a lot of fun to write! :)**

**And yeah…cardboard cutout Nurse Joy returns! It just happens to be a running gag that I use in my fics, and I think it makes a nice touch too.**

**I know it isn't Christmas now, but I think it certainly made a great romance scene :) …Well! That's all for now, I'll see you all next time :)**


	6. Shooting Star

**Welcome back everyone! I've got another one shot up for you guys, so I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Please feel free to drop in a review because all comments from you will be appreciated. :)**

**NOTE (MUST READ) As you've noticed, the Long Wished Love chapters are gone, but they're not. All I did was move the chapters to the original fic, so if you would like to see the chapters and future updates on it, please visit the original fic "Long wished Love"**

**I apologize for any inconveniences. **

* * *

It was evening in the small town of Pallet and the Maples had come to visit Ash and his mother in their small home.

It was quite a long travel since they lived all the way in Petalburg City in Hoenn, but they were always willing to visit longtime friends.

May, especially was excited to see Ash once again since it's been about a year since they last saw each other.

Standing right in front of the Ketchum's residence, Norman, May's father rang the doorbell.

Hearing footsteps slowly come nearer and nearer, the door finally opened to reveal Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum.

"Hello, everyone! Come in!"

The four Maples smiled and walked past Delia and into the home.

"Thank you so much for coming to visit! Ash has been begging me to call you over for a visit at our house!" Delia happily said.

"It's our pleasure to meet again. It's been so long!" Caroline, May's mother replied.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, do you know where Ash is?" May asked, breaking into the women's conversations."

"Oh? Hi May, it's good to see you!"

Delia took May into a hug before replying. "Ash is at Professor Oak's lab right now, but he should be back any minute now."

May nodded as the adults began to talk about…well whatever it is adults usually talk about.

_Ding Dong_

The sudden sound of the doorbell immediately gained everyone's attention.

"Oh that must be Ash!" Delia said as she headed over to the door.

Opening it, she found none other than her son, Ash Ketchum standing in the doorway with his Pokemon companion and best friend, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hi mom. Are the Maples here?"

Delia nodded excitedly. "Yeap! They just got here too! Come in!"

The raven haired boy grinned as he stepped inside only to be met with a sharp pain smashing into his chest.

Once being knocked to the ground, Ash looked up and found May snuggling deep into his chest.

"Um…hi May."

"Ash! It's so good to finally see you! It's been so long!" She said through muffled cries.

Clearly flustered with their positioning, Norman took his cue to save the already embarrassed boy.

"I think that's enough May. Spare the boy his breath, would ya?" He laughed.

May shyly backed away, releasing her arms from Ash's torso and got up.

"S-sorry Ash…" She said as she extended her arm out to him.

Ash gladly took the gesture as May helped him back to his feet.

"It's alright. It's good to see you May."

They continued to smile and stare at each other, which caused Max to roll his eyes at the teens' behavior.

…

"Who wants dinner?"

The two broke from their trance and looked to see Ash's mother setting down a few dishes over the dining room table.

And just like that, Ash immediately dashed into the kitchen and started chomping down on the food like an evolved Snorlax.

After a brief scolding from his mother, the other Maples just laughed and joined him at the dinner table.

…

It had been a couple of minutes before the biggest eaters of the group, Ash and May had finished.

Patting their stomachs with content, Ash spoke to May. "Hey May, do you want to go in the backyard with me? I just got a trampoline and it's awesome!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" She replied, matching the boy's enthusiasm.

"Ash, honey…you just ate! You'll get a tummy ache if you don't wait a while longer."

But too late…the two already ran outside and into the backyard of the house.

Delia just sighed to herself as she continued to slowly sip on the warm soup in front of her.

"It's alright, Delia. The kids just want to have some fun."

_Whoosh_

"…Hey not so fast Max!"

May's younger brother had tried to sneak off to join May and Ash in the trampoline, but he was caught red-handed by his mother.

"What? No fair! How come Ash and May get to play!"

Caroline shook her head. "Cause they're older Max. They have more privileges than you."

The younger boy stared angrily to his mother before sitting himself back down at the dining table.

…

In the meanwhile, Ash and May had begun laughing, while jumping up and down on the matt of the trampoline like little kids in a bouncy house.

The trampoline, which the two were currently on, was just like any modern day one. It had a safety net covering the edges and was enough to hold the weight of at least 4 people.

Panting heavily, Ash spoke in between deep breaths. "Hey…May _*pant*_ want to_ *pant*_ see me do a _*pant*_ backflip?"

May stopped her last jump and looked excitedly at the boy in front of her. "Yeah!"

The brunette haired girl took a few steps back to allow Ash to do the trick.

Beginning to jump a few times, Ash threw his body upside down…only to fall straight on his back.

Ash's extremely embarrassing fail caused May to giggle cutely at the boy who now stood up and rubbed the soreness out of his back.

"That kind of hurt…" He said sheepishly.

May finally spoke once her laughter died down. "Want to take a break?" May asked.

He nodded as he layed down on the trampoline mat.

May followed his actions as the two layed next to each other and gazed up at the night sky.

"Those are some beautiful stars, huh Ash?"

Ash sighed as he placed both of his hands underneath his head. "They sure are..."

May suddenly gasped as she pointed back to a star that flew across the sky. "Ash! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish, quick!"

The boy gasped as well as he closed his eyes to make a wish.

Copying the boy's actions, May shut her eyes as she too made a wish.

Staring at the sky for a couple more moments, Ash finally spoke. "What did you wish for May?"

She slightly blushed. "Haven't you ever heard? The wish won't come true if I tell you!"

Ash sighed. "Would a hint kill?"

May shook her head as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "No hints!"

Right after, silence overtook the air once more as the two teens had no idea what to say to one another.

May, however was dying to know something for quite a long time. It was a bit of a personal question, but she was eager to find out.

"Um…A-Ash?"

He looked over at her with a curious look. "Huh? What is it May?"

"Can I-I ask you something? Even if it may seem personal?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Have you ever…um….kissed a girl?"

Her question didn't fail to make the raven haired hero blush. "W-what? Why would you ask me that?"

May slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Just asking."

"Well…um…no," He squeaked.

She looked over at him surprised. "R-really? I figure from all of your travels that you would've kissed a girl by now…or even have a g-girlfriend."

He shook his head. "N-no…why? Have you…um ever kissed a boy?"

She sighed. "Nope…but there's this one boy that I'm hoping would…" May trailed off.

A slight feeling of jealousy overtook Ash as he mentally growled to himself. If he ever found out who this boy was, he swore he would rip his throat out…but little did he know the boy she was talking about was right next to her…sitting in the same trampoline and lying right next to her at the exact moment.

"Who is it?" He managed to ask.

She blushed, but a sneaky plan crossed her idea…something that would actually earn her…her first kiss. "Oh no one. But Ash? You know how you said you never kissed a girl?"

He nodded. "Yes? What about it?"

"Are you afraid to?"

"Pfft! Of course not! I'm not scared of anything!" He replied.

She smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" He replied confidently.

"Then prove it."

"P-p-prove…it?" He shyly asked.

"Yeah…if you're not scared to kiss a girl, then kiss me."

"What?! Are you serious May? I don't know…"

"Oh come on Ash! I'll tell you my wish if you kiss me!"

He seemed to think about it carefully before releasing a deep sigh. "Fine. But only if you promise to tell me afterwards!"

She nodded. "Of course!...Well? Are you going to do it or-"

She was cut off the second Ash's lips crashed onto her's in a passionate kiss…the first kiss of both teens.

…

So there they layed on the trampoline. May and Ash were continuing to kiss each other with her hands firmly wrapped around each other's bodies.

After what seemed to be an eternity…Ash pulled away.

…

"Um…wow," He muttered.

May nodded along with him. "Yeah…that was um…good?"

"Yeah…" He said, but oblivious to May…he couldn't help but smile.

"So what was your wish?" He finally asked.

She smiled. "I just got it."

Ash's heart just got incredibly warm the second he heard that. All of his fears and worries just seemed to immediately begin to drown themselves in nothing but his self-confidence.

This was when Ash finally spoke.

"Hey May? Do you want to know what my wish was?"

"What?" She asked.

…

…

After a short pause, he spoke.

"The same exact as yours."

…

…

**Alright! There you have it! One shot number 7! **

**I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because it was fun to write like all the others!**

**So for now…I guess I'll be seeing you all next time! :)**

**~Ashura Satoshi**


	7. Knight in Shining Armor

**Hello everyone! For those who haven't gotten the announcement…I'm now making Long Wished Love a full story. The chapters that are no longer here have been moved to the original fic, so don't panic, they're still here :)**

**This fiction was inspired by my other story "The Rise of a New King," Just note that this is not continuing or a prequel to the fic I just mentioned, but it's a one shot that's in the same universe.**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far…it's part of my inspiration for me to get new chapters/one shots out sooner :)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Riding in a large carriage moved by two Rapidashes, was the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple. May, unlike any of the other princesses, was more of the casual type and believed acting ladylike was foolish and way beyond unnecessary. She also often hated to obey her parent's orders and most of the time just locked herself inside her room at the castle.

But May, however was a very beautiful girl containing long, silky brunette hair and eyes the color of the vast oceans. All of the guys wanted her, but she had turned them all down. She thought it was right to wait for her "knight in shining armor" before engaging herself in a romantic relationship…but surprisingly that had never occurred to her.

* * *

Right at this moment, she was on her way back to the Hoenn Kingdom, but something just didn't seem right at the moment.

Shrugging to herself, she laid a hand underneath her chin to hopefully gain some sleep before they arrived to the Kingdom.

…But a disturbing sound had managed to interrupt her from her slumber…

…Suddenly hearing more grunts coming from her guard knights sitting outside of the carriage, she had begun to grow very concerned.

One final grunt was heard, except this time, the whole carriage was put at an abrupt halt.

…

Looking out of the dome set around the carriage, she found herself staring back at two knights…ones that she'd never seen before…

"Ah! The princess of Hoenn! Exactly what we were looking for!"

May gasped as she was physically thrown out of the carriage and onto the dirt road beneath her.

Coughing up some of the dust that had entered her mouth, she fearfully looked up to find one of the 4 intruding knights pick her up, while the other lowered his sword just above the base of her neck.

"Sorry young lady, but your time ends here."

The knight behind the hilt of the blade drew his sword back to strike, but it never came to her.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" One of the knights shouted.

Just then, the knight behind the sword fell face first into the dirt revealing a sharp arrow pierced through the back of his armor.

Now what showed was a man dressed in a blue tunic along with a dark cape similar to the color of shadows. On his head he also had a pointy, blue edged hat with matching colored arm length gloves. His hat managed to cover his eyes, making his raven colored bangs poke through.

Taking a closer look at the young man, he seemed to be around the age of 17, the same age as the princess.

Drawing another arrow back into his bow, the boy released, causing the arrow to pierce through another man's armor.

Just in an instant, the man fell straight on his back making the last two intruders shudder in fear.

"Reveal yourself! There's two of us and only one of you! You're outnumbered!" One of the two intruders shouted in hopes of the mysterious man fleeing.

But he didn't…instead the man dressed in the blue tunic withdrew two sharp edged daggers and threw them both at the knights.

One had managed to collapse dead, whilst the other painfully stood up.

"…Who are you?"

Stepping up closer to the fallen knight, the mysterious man finally spoke. "Your worst nightmare," Before plunging his own sword through the man's chest.

Turning his gaze aside, he saw the princess of Hoenn shaking in fear.

Dropping to one knee, the man raised the brim of his hat to reveal his auburn colored eyes. Filled with such strength and emotion, but also mysteriousness filled with a scent of attraction. Gosh it was like a drug to look into his eyes.

"Hey, you're the princess of Hoenn, right?"

Slowly nodding her head, the man extended his hand to her. "I'm Ash, the prince of Kanto. I'm sure you've heard of me somewhere…"

Catching Ash completely off guard, May flung her face into Ash's, kissing his lips with such fiery passion matching the flames of the mounts before the reins of the carriage.

Shooting his eyes open, Ash slowly began shut his eyes to place his hands behind the princess' head, kissing her back.

After abruptly pulling away, May shyly talked to the flushed prince. "Sorry…that was just my way of thanking you…you're kinda cute ya know that?"

A big blush crossed the middles of Ash's cheeks as he smiled to her. "That was unlike any reward I've ever received."

May began to giggle as Ash spoke up again. "Would you like me to take you back to the kingdom?"

"Yes! That would be great! But um…where's your Rapidash?"

"Allow me to take care of that," Ash winked, before wolf whistling.

Almost immediately, flapping of wings could be heard as a fire Dragon slowly lowered itself next to Ash.

"May…meet Charizard, my companion and best friend."

May smiled as she reached out to pet Charizard. "He sure is big! But I think we should be getting back to the kingdom to tell my parents of what's happened."

Ash nodded as he hopped onto Charizard's back, motioning for May to join him.

This was when the princess took her cue to hop on behind Ash and wrap her arms around his waist.

The sudden embrace made Ash tense for a moment, but he began to enjoy the feeling of having May's arms around him.

Blushing, Ash made a signal to fly to the Hoenn Kingdom.

And just like that, Charizard took off and flew high into the skies and in the direction of the Kingdom, carrying the two shy teens, as they struggled to keep a conversation with one another.

* * *

The princess of Hoenn had no idea what this feeling was building up in her chest as each moment passed in the air with the boy…but it felt quite nice and warm...

But little did she know that this was the knight in shining armor she had always dreamed of. She only had yet to realize that.


	8. Bickering

**One shot number 8! I've had this idea flowing through my mind for a while now, so I thought it would be time to post it :)**

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite because your support means everything to me! :)**

* * *

…

"Get out now!"

Ash's girlfriend May, angrily pushed her boyfriend out of her house and through the front door after having a massive fight with him.

"And take all of your crap with you too!"

Furiously, May shoved a giant box filled with clothes and belongings of Ash out the door as all of the items sprawled across the front porch.

Ash glumly picked up and threw the fallen times back into the box before slipping his sneakers on and leaving the house.

In all honesty, Ash had no idea what they were fighting about. Something about…Ash not spending enough time with her? Gosh he had no clue, but it eventually gotten to the point where he was kicked out of her house.

The boy sighed as he set the box of clothing aside and sat on a bench in their local park.

Placing his hands directly underneath his chin, he gazed at all of the playground equipment as it was flooded with children of all ages…Just as his thoughts drifted back to his girlfriend…a new voice interrupted him from his trance.

"…Excuse me? What's the matter?"

The raven haired boy looked up to see an orange haired girl looking straight at him.

"…My….girlfriend. She kicked me out of her house," He said, whilst pointing to the box of clothing.

She nodded understandingly as she took a seat next to the boy. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Ash let out a deep sigh, a tear falling past his cheek. "I don't know! We had some sort of fight…but I have no idea what we were fighting about!"

Sobbing helplessly into his hands, the girl hugged the boy close to her.

"Shh…Shh…it's going to be alright. I'm sure it will work out between you two…"

He looked up at her. "Y-You think so?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm Misty…Misty Waterflower by the way."

Ash returned the smile. "I'm Ash Ketchum; it's nice to meet you!" He said while shaking her hand.

"So Ash…you want to go get something to eat with me? If you don't have any place to stay, you can stay with me," She blushed.

Ash smiled. "That would be great…wait…are you asking me out?"

She shyly smiled. "Kinda?"

Ash chuckled as he walked out of the park with her, hand in hand.

In the meanwhile, May had been pondering over the same thing her boyfriend had been thinking of earlier.

"Was it right to kick him out? Should I not have broken up with him?...Now that I think about it…what were we even arguing about?"

May sighed as she picked up her cellphone to call a friend over. She desperately needed company and sitting around moping wouldn't help her one bit. Slowly, she started to dial a number. "…Hello? Drew? Yeah…can you come over to my place? I have something to talk to you about.

* * *

Sooner or later, a green haired boy around May's age rang the doorbell to May's house.

Eventually, the door flung open to reveal May with puffy red eyes. A look to signify that she had indeed been crying.

"Huh? May? What's the matter?"

She gave no verbal response, instead just stepping aside and motioning for Drew to come in.

Once the boy stepped in, the brunette haired girl wrapped her arms around the boy as he failed to hide a blush.

"May….tell me…what's wrong?"

May hesitantly looked up at him before replying in a very distraught and shaky answer. "Ash…I kicked him out of the house."

"Why?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. We had some sort of argument, but in reality…I have no idea what we were arguing about."

Drew placed a caring hand over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that May…hey tell you what? How about we get something to eat? It might make you feel better."

May nodded as she got up and followed the boy out the door.

* * *

"So Ash? What do you think of this place?"

Looking up from his plate of food, Ash forcefully gulped down the last of his food. "That was great! Thanks for showing me this place…uh…"

"Ash? What's wrong?"

Looking over Misty's shoulder, the raven haired boy could see two people walk in…on he immediately recognized as May…and the other was none other than Drew!

Ash slightly growled before grasping onto Misty's hand.

"Nothing…how about we go see a movie?"

Misty looked at him strangely. "Um…ok?"

And just like that…the two left the restaurant.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Drew and May were getting a quick bite to eat before they coincidentally decided on seeing a movie as well.

Walking out, the two headed over to the theatre just a few blocks from the restaurant they were in.

* * *

"So what movie do you want to see, Misty?"

Misty continued to eye the boy suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay Ash? You seem so…"

"Of course Misty! Now what movie did you want to s-?"

He froze the second he saw two others walk up right next to them.

May did a double take the second the corner of her eyes caught onto Ash.

"Ash! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to see a movie with Misty, now would you get off my back now?"

She scoffed. "Well if you didn't know, I'm here to see a movie with Drew, so I'd be happy to get off your back!"

Misty and Drew eyed each other amusingly before they both spoke in unison.

"Calm down you two!"

"Calm down? How do expect me to calm down!? After everything she's done to me!" Ash accusingly said.

"Oh you're acting so childish now!" May retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Misty screamed.

The bickering ex couple froze as they both turned their heads to look at Misty, who took her cue to speak.

"You two have to talk to each other about this! Now ask yourselves this! Why were you two fighting in the first place!"

Ash and May opened their mouths to argue with that statement, but no words were able to come out.

"May…" Ash began. "Why exactly was I kicked out of your house?"

She sighed. "I don't know...look... I'm sorry Ash; I should've never kicked you out. I don't even know what we were arguing over."

He nodded. "Me neither…but May. I'm sorry. I should've never said such things to you…"

May sadly looked to her feet. "It's ok. I probably deserved it anyway…"

"May…" Ash said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I love you…and I know for a fact that you never deserve to be called anything…"

May smiled. "That's so sweet, I love you, Ash."

Drew and Misty smiled to the two. Even though Misty was Ash's new date, she still felt happy that a guy with a broken heart was able to work it out with his girlfriend. After all she was no cold hearted person... "Are you two done yet?"

They both nodded as May rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "Can you move back in Ash?"

He smiled back to her. "Of course May," Before he placed his lips directly over hers as the two began walking away from the theatre.

...

"Since we already here at the theatre…want to see a movie with me?" Drew asked after a moment of silence.

Misty shrugged. "Sure…I've got time, so why not?"

Drew smirked as the two went to see their movie. "Brilliant."


	9. The Blind Date

**Hey guys. "Long Wished Love" is currently on hiatus since I'm currently deciding on what should happen next.**

**So if you guys can, please take a quick moment to make vote in my poll. It would be so much easier for me to decide how to finish it and it would also help me get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this one shot collection fic. It already has over 20 reviews :)**

**Yeah…so R&R and vote! :)**

* * *

Just somehow…May Maple had been set up on a blind date.

Her friend, Dawn was eager to get May a boyfriend since she hadn't ever had one …not even kissed one yet.

So, Dawn talked to Misty to tell one of her guy friends to drag him on the blind date, while she would bring May.

…

Right now, Dawn was helping May get ready for the date. It was decided that it was going to be tonight at a fancy restaurant.

Shoving a blue dress in front of May's face, Dawn continued her search through May's closet.

"Try that on, May. I think that would look good on you!" Dawn said while her head was dug into the closet.

May sighed on quickly threw on the dress. She hadn't been too excited about the date…well because she didn't even know the guy. For all she know she could've been going out with a serial killer. It would help if she at least saw a picture of him…but she thought that would defeat the purpose of a "blind" date.

After adjusting her dress a bit she spoke to her friend.

"Does it look good Dawn?"

Her blue haired friend turned around to look at the brunette haired girl and smirked. "Perfect. Now let's get you over to the restaurant."

The two girls walked out of May's house and walked over to the restaurant.

* * *

About 15 minutes they stood directly outside of the restaurant.

"Good luck," Was all Dawn said before turning to walk back home.

May took in a deep breath and lightly brushed her dress before walking in through the double doors of the restaurant.

Looking around, she spots a dark haired boy sitting alone patiently as if he were waiting for someone to come.

Guessing that was the guy, May began to slowly approach him.

"He's kinda cute," May thought to herself as a blush managed to cross her cheeks.

Just as she was nearing his table, the boy looked up.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Yes…you have a blind date right now?"

He nodded. "I'm supposed to meet the girl here…do you happen to be her?"

She nodded and took a sit across from him. "That would be me. I'm May Maple by the way."

H smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

She returned that warm smile of his and picked up a spare menu sitting on the table.

Glancing across it for a short time, their waiter came.

"Hello you two. Welcome to our restaurant. While you're here may I start you off with something to drink?"

May waited for Ash to tell him his order, but he had gestured for her to go first. "You go ahead, May."

She blushed. "Just a glass of ice cold water for me."

The waiter nodded. "And for the gentlemen?"

"I'll be taking the same."

"Very well…I'll be right back to take your orders."

...

"So…your friend Dawn? Set you up to come here?"

May nodded. "Yeah…so I'm guessing your friend Misty told you to come here?"

"Yeah," He replied.

"…You look nice May," He suddenly blurted out.

"Oh…why thank you, Ash."

Taking a closer look at him, he wore a white dress shirt with thin blue stripes, long dress pants, dress shoes, and a long black tie.

"And you don't look so bad either."

"Thank you, May," Ash smiled.

…

"Here are two waters…now what can I get you two to eat?"

"Hmm..." Ash mumbled scanning through the menu. "One of everything for me please?"

Looking up from his notepad, the waiter gave Ash an amused look. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm just kidding around. I'll take the lasagna."

Shooting Ash one last dirty glare, the waiter wrote down the order and turned to May?"

"And for the lovely lady?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs for me."

Writing down the last order, the waiter walked away.

…

"So Ash? Are you a trainer or coordinator?"

"Trainer. How about you?"

"A coordinator," May proudly said.

"A coordinator? You've got to be pretty skilled to be one."

"You bet. I put most of my time and effort into contests and managed to win all my ribbons," She bragged.

Chuckling to himself, Ash rested his elbows on the table.

…

* * *

The two waited and their waiter had finally returned with their food.

Setting down their food, the waiter had walked away for the two to enjoy their meal.

"How's your spaghetti, May?"

Swallowing a mouthful of noodles, May looked up at him. "Awesome! You wanna try some?"

Continuing to munch at her food, Ash twirled his fork in a pile of noodles before shoving it in his mouth.

The two began to chew on the food until only one strand of the pasta was left.

Trying to swallow the last strand down, the two had found some sort of unusual resistance coming from the other end.

Finally gazing up, the two blushed.

It had looked like an exact scene from Lady and the Tramp.

But it didn't stop there. Ash slowly began to chew his way through the remaining strand until his lips met with his date's.

Gasping in shock from the sudden contact of Ash's lips, she found herself giving into the kiss as she began to kiss back with just about everything she had.

…

Finally separating from the 30 second kiss, May and Ash stared deep into each other's eyes. Neither knowing what to say, but enjoyed what had happened just seconds ago.

Turning away to blush, the two had thoughts of their own.

After a brief silence filling the air, Ash finally spoke. "Um May?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah?"

"Do you want to um…try that again?"

May shyly smiled to herself while playing nervously with her dress. Managing to talk, May let out a small. "Sure."

Ash grinned and the two picked up their forks and dug it back into the plate of noodles in hopes of catching the same strand.


	10. Drowning

**Hey guys. For my Long Wished Love fans, here are the poll results so far:**

_**3 year time skip. Ash runs away after Delia's death and is never heard from since, but May and Ash eventually encounter. (5 votes)**_

_**More drama. Drew and Misty come to Pallet Town and try to break up the two, so they could have them to themselves. (5 votes)**_

_******May breaks up with Ash and Ash tries to get back together with her, or vice versa. (2 votes)**_

_**Ash runs off to join the evils of crime and it's May's job to turn him back to his normal self. (1 vote)**_

**Now these aren't the official results. The poll is still open for anyone to vote, so right now it looks like I'm deciding between the first two choices. **

**Anyway, on with the one shot! I'm taking up too much room here :P**

* * *

Summer had finally arrived in the Pokemon World…well specifically a school in Petalburg City.

Joining May Maple, she was about to go to the beach with her best friend Dawn.

Just walking onto the beach she could hear distant cries. "May! Over here!"

Glancing up, she saw a 15 year old blunette haired girl waving at her.

"Hey Dawn!" The 15 year old brunette haired shouted back, running over to her friend.

Once the two ran were just close to one another, they brought each other into a friendly embrace.

"Glad you could come!" Dawn squealed.

"You should know that I'd never turn down an offer to go to the beach, Dawn!"

Giggling to herself, Dawn pulled away from the hug.

Getting a better look at her friend, Dawn could see May was wearing a simple red two piece bikini with matching ribbons on the sides.

Her hair had been in their regular V shape with the absence of her gloves, bandana, and her shoes replaced with pink flip flops.

The top exposed a little cleavage, while her short bottoms revealed her long thin legs, making all of the guys at the beach begin to stare.

Looking back at Dawn, she was wearing something much similar to May, only she was in a yellow two piece swimsuit, blue sandals, and her hair down to her mid back.

"Want to go in the water? I hear that it's the perfect temperature!" Dawn giddily said.

May chuckled and nodded. "I never thought you'd ask."

The two girls kicked off their shoes, laying them on top of the towels they had brought and ran across the remainder of the sand lying still on the beach.

Jumping into the water, the two were greeted with a cold, yet nice temperature coming from the ocean water.

* * *

Stepping onto the same beach as the two girls was a boy. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum, who was in the same grade/classes as the girls.

He was wearing black and red swimming trunks, black flip flops all topped with blue shaded sun glasses. He was a 16 year old boy, slightly older than the two girls and was amazingly handsome.

In his arm he was carrying a pull out chair, which he had set on a random place in the beach.

Sitting himself down onto the chair, he fell asleep with his shades still over his eyes.

...

* * *

Meanwhile…the girls had been having fun in the ocean, swimming out into the far ends and then playfully splashing one another with the salty water.

But after an hour or so, that was enough for them. They were ready to head back, so they began to slowly swim back to the shore.

Everything seemed to go alright until…

"Dawn! Help!"

Her friend turned around and gasped at what she saw. May was helplessly trying to swim back to the surface but the waves kept on dragging her back down underwater.

"May!" Dawn panicked.

She began to dive underwater in an attempt to save her friend, but the water had unfortunately blocked her vision from properly seeing where she was.

Bobbing her head back to the surface, Dawn began to scream. "SOMEONE HELP! MY FRIEND IS DROWNING."

Over on the shore…Ash began to hear very remote sounds of shouting. Just barely opening his eyes, he could see a girl flailing her hands all over the place in hopes of gaining someone's attention.

No lifeguards were on duty today, so it was just whoever was at the beach, which wasn't very populated at the moment.

Shooting his eyes open, Ash took immediate action.

Running the speed of a Rapidash, Ash dived into the water competing with the skills of a water Pokemon.

Swimming as fast as he possibly could over to the spot Dawn was at and dived underwater.

Opening his eyes underneath the water, Ash couldn't see either, but he was able to get a blurry picture of the surroundings.

Turning his head in all directions, he could spot a brown blur.

Assuming that was the girl, Ash swam over to it and brought it to the surface.

…

The boy shook his head violently to shake off the water and opened his eyes. Gasping he turned to the blue haired girl.

"Come on! Bring her over to the shore!"

The duo swam with the unconscious girl and eventually reached the shore.

Immediately setting her on the sandy beach, Dawn spoke.

"Now do CPR! Or something! Please!"

Ash blushed before doing just that.

Placing his lips over hers, he pushed air into her mouth, and then placing both hands over her chest to push down on it.

The sudden action caused May to cough up some water.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she saw…Ash performing CPR on her.

May slightly gasped before shutting her eyes to allow him to finish the task. She had always had a massive crush on Ash and just feeling his lips over her's brought this giddy feeling over her.

* * *

Thumping on her chest a second time, Ash placed his lips over hers.

Once doing so, he felt May's lips unusually moving along with his, and then slowly slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Ash backed away startled and blushed. "May! You're alright!"

"Yeah…thanks for saving me," May said half disappointingly.

"May you're okay!" Dawn smiled and hugged her friend.

Just releasing May, Dawn turned to Ash. "Thanks for saving May, Ash."

He blushed. "It's no problem. I'm just glad that May's alright."

May blushed as well and walked up to Ash and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"That's your reward for saving me," She coyly said.

Ash continued to blush before placing his hands over her waist to kiss her passionately.

Dawn grinned at the two and took her cue to leave. "I'll be back to get some ice cream, you two have fun."

But it was worthless. The new couple were too busy with each other to hear or even care about what Dawn had to say.

But one thing for sure...the way they were kissing was beyond pleasant and neither had wished for the moment to end.


	11. Valentine's Card

**Ok the poll results for "Long Wished Love" is at a tough tie. It's pretty much between the 3 year time skip and the Drew and Misty choices, which are currently at 6 votes each.**

**But anyway, I have another one shot up for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**R&R! Your thoughts/comments are always appreciated.**

**(A/N) I've just created a new community, so if you're an Advanceshipper or Pearlshipper and interested, then PM me if you would like to join.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum: 5 years old

May Maple: 5 years old

* * *

We now join our favorite hero inside of his kindergarten year at Kanto Regional School. Today was Valentine's Day and everyone was more than psyched about passing around candy, cards, etc.

Ash and May, especially were the most excited. Being at such a young age, most, if not all kids their age would say that girls have cooties or boys are gross, but that was never the case with them.

In fact, they were totally the opposite. The two had developed a small crush on each other over the year and they always comfortable with expressing affection towards each other.

…

* * *

"Alright class! Now's the time to pass around your Valentine's gifts. I expect you all to be in your seats in 10 minutes, so please use your time wisely."

Once the teacher's announcement had spread across the classroom, everyone jumped out of their seats like a set off time bomb.

Left and right, kids of 5 or 6 years old ran to other's desks and dropped in a handful of candy, before running to the next.

Ash and May had done the same, until it was their turn to go to the other's desk.

Shyly walking over to Ash's desk, May dropped in a card into the bag of goodies on the front of the boy's desk.

Now it was Ash's turn. He walked over to May's desk to place in the card of his own as well as a small amount of candy.

And just as he finished...

"Back to your seats!"

Just then, all of the kids returned to their seats, some with their mouths full of candy or some gnawing on paper.

"You can all eat your candy and read each other's cards after class, but for now! Who can tell me some types Water Pokemon are weak against?"

Immediately shooting up his hand, the teacher smiled and called on him.

"Mr. Ketchum? Can you answer the question for me?"

"Grass and Electric!" He stated proudly.

"Very good! Now who can tell me what Rock types are weak against?"

Ash, again shot his hand up in the air, while May was secretly reading the card Ash had given her under her desk.

* * *

It read:

_May,_

_Yor very cute when you wear yor bandana._

_It almost makes me want to eat a banana._

_Yor blue eyes sparkle in the sun._

_And you and me always have fun._

_Yor a great friend May Maple._

_And I would put a staple to make sure we stay best friends._

_Love, Ash._

* * *

The brunette haired girl scanned through the words a second time before secretly tossing it back into her goodie bag.

She then listened as Ash answered another question from the teacher, smiling softly to him, while he did.

* * *

It was now dismissal time for the students, where they were sitting at a couple of bleachers, waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

Ash was already sitting at one of the bleachers alone, whilst all the others sat on other benches each other's candy and reading cards.

...

"Ash!"

The dark haired boy looked up with a smile plastered to his face, instantly recognizing the voice.

"May!"

But he was instantly greeted with a bone crushing hug from the five year old girl.

Gasping for breath, the boy slowly wrapped his arms around her to return her embrace."Did you like my card, May?" He asked, barely managing to speak.

"I-I love it," She stuttered.

…"Ash and May sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Looking behind them were the rest of their class playfully teasing the two with puckered lips and kissy faces directed towards them.

The two immediately blushed and separated from the hug, looking away from one another embarrassed.

Just then…"May Maple! Your mother is here to pick you up!" The teacher called to her.

She perked up and threw her small, pink backpack over her shoulders.

May was about to walk away, before she turned to Ash and placed her soft lips over his tanned cheek.

"T-Thank you for the card."

He sat wide eyed and held his hand up to where her lips previously were just now. Inhaling the smell of her warm breath, he could distinctly smell some of the candy he had given her along with the card.

Giggling, May spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ashy!" And she raced off.

Ash smiled with distant cries being shouted in the background. "Ash and May sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

But Ash didn't care anymore. He was glad May liked his card and he was certainly sure he would like her's too.

* * *

**(A/N) Mwahahaha! You'll never figure out what May wrote! *insert evil face* **

**Nah, jk :P What May wrote is totally up to you, but she wrote another poem, so…**

**I'll see you next time?...I'm so lame.**


	12. Yearbook

**Hey guys. I'm back in school now, so I'm afraid my time to update is very limited. I'm lucky that I managed to fit in this one shot in, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Poll Results so far: The Drew/Misty choice is now in the lead by 9 votes with Ash disappearing after Delia's death at 6 votes. The other two choices are only at 1 or 2 votes each lol.**

***I'm most likely going to end the poll this Friday and begin writing on this Friday night or Saturday morning.***

**I again apologize for the lack of updating Long Wished Love, but I promise I'll get started on it as soon as possible! My time is really tight and I'm really busy at the moment, but I assure you the next chapter will arrive!**

* * *

Today was the last day of school at Kanto Regional High for 17 year old May Maple.

Although school wasn't getting out for another few hours, some of the class were watching some of the Pokemon battles occurring on the field in front of them or wandering aimlessly around the campus.

May Maple sighed to herself as she removed her yearbook from her red backpack, flipping through a few of the pages.

Just stopping herself at the autograph section of the book, she found all the signatures she had gotten from friends.

Scanning through all of the small messages, she read things like: "Have a great summer!" or "We should hang out!"

But one note in particular had caught her attention.

Squinting her eyes to make sure she had been reading what her eyes were showing her, the message read:

_Meet me at the back of the school. I have something important to tell you._

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

The girl was very confused. Who could've liked her? She was just a normal school girl that…well pretty much went to the school.

May didn't consider herself pretty, unlike some of the popular girls like Misty or Melody, who cared too much about their looks.

She only had regular brunette hair and rare cerulean colored eyes combined with what she was wearing.

May had been wearing a red blouse with a white skirt underneath and black biker shorts. Nothing special, or too pretty, but it suited her pretty well.

The brunette haired girl dropped her yearbook back into her backpack and left the field to search for her 'secret admirer.'

She had finally reached the back of the school to find no person there, but a neon colored post it note glued to the wall.

Ripping the note from the wall and scanning the message, it only showed an arrow pointing to her right.

She placed the note in her pocket and followed the direction she had been told to follow.

Just stopping, she found herself in front of the school cafeteria, and to only find…another note.

The girl picked it up and it showed another post-it note, except the arrow had been pointing in the left direction.

May placed the note in her pocket again and went to her left.

…

* * *

Stopping once again, she frowned.

The girl had ended up… at the back of the school? What? Was she getting trolled? Was there someone just trying to annoy her instead of trying to talk to her? She was becoming quite frustrated, but removed the note from the wall and found the note directing her in another direction.

Following the arrow once again, she had found herself at a different part of the school…finally.

She took a look up from the note and she was at a small, currently vacant playground.

May dropped her backpack on the cement she was standing on and hurriedly stuffed the remaining sticky notes in her pocket.

…

Stepping onto the wood chippings on the playground, it was dead quiet. No teachers…no students…or even kids with their parents. Just empty, besides the faint cries of Pokemon battling commands from the field she was in before.

* * *

The brunette haired girl walked through the playground to investigate, to only hear a low creaking noise coming from close.

May ducked under several slides and playground equipment to find the noise directing itself at the double swing sets…

And she was surprised by who she found.

…

* * *

In front of her was none other than Ash Ketchum, the most popular boy in her school just swinging on one of the swings without taking his eyes from the bright sky above.

"…Um…y-you w-wanted to t-t-talk to m-me?" May stuttered.

She was helplessly shy in front of the raven haired boy in front of her. He was the most popular kid and her biggest crush…so who wouldn't be nervous? Many girls…no all of the girls loved Ash Ketchum. He was quite the ladies' man, and half the time he doesn't even realize it. Even Misty and Melody both love him and frequently bicker over just him.

Removing his eyes from the sky, the boy dug his feet into the ground, stopping the swing from carrying him any further.

"Y-yeah…is now a good time to talk?"

She nodded. "O-of c-course. But why would you want to talk to m-me? I m-mean you're popular…w-wha? What's this?" The girl blushed.

Removing something from his navy vest, he revealed what appeared to be a red rose.

"It's for you. You see…I really like you…so," He blushed.

May hesitantly took the rose from the teenaged boy and inhaled the aroma of the elegant plant. It smelled sweet...like cotton candy, but also had that firm, strong scent. But she loved it nonetheless.

* * *

"Y-You like me? But why? I thought you would like one of the popular girls. Like Misty? Or Melody?"

He shook his head. "Just because I'm considered popular doesn't mean I can't fall for other girls…" He trailed off.

The blush currently growing on May's cheeks was now deepening to a dark crimson.

Just managing to push her remaining confidence, she blurted out, "Can I tell you something as well?"

He nodded. "Sure…anything."

"Well you see…I've had the biggest crush on you for well…as long as I remember. Ever since I've been a freshman at this school, but now hearing that you feel the same way…"

Abruptly closing in, the boy placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Standing wide eyed, May moved her lips along with his, eventually giving into the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around the boy's torso with the rose still in her hand, she closed her eyes and shared her first kiss with Ash.

* * *

Just separating, Ash timidly smiled. "How was that?"

"A-amazing…" She trailed off.

"Great...um...would you like me to sign your yearbook? I mean…sure I've told you to come meet me, but I never got the chance to write a REAL message."

She nodded. "Sure…um…just let me go over to my backpack to get it.

…

May quickly dashed over to her backpack, secretly holding in. "Yesses!" And quickly retrieved the navy colored book.

Handing it over to the boy, Ash removed a black pen from his vest and clicked the top.

Flipping over to the autographs section, Ash began to write a short message to the girl.

* * *

"Here it is."

…"Thanks."

"Well…I've got to get going now so I'll see you later?"

She nodded and blushed. "Yeah…you will."

…

* * *

Ash then walked away with his black backpack slung over his shoulder, while May cast her eyes below her to read the message the boy had written for her.

It read:

_Call me sometime :)_

_123-567-ASH_

_Your secret admirer_

May giggled before closing her yearbook and placing it into her backpack, before walking back over to the school field with the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

**Sorry if this one shot sucked :P I tried my best, but I needed to get another announcement out there along with a fic...so there it was :O**

**Anyway, back onto the usual saying? All right.**

**Read and REVIEW! **


	13. Sound

**DARE BY: LEGITEMI**

**WRITTEN BY: ASHURA SATOSHI**

* * *

_It was 3 a.m. and I was awoken by a sound._

Over and over, the irritating blare began beeping after short, abrupt pauses, playing over and over in my head…almost like a broken record player.

I figured it was just part of a dream I was having, so I wrapped my pillow around my head to hopefully muffle the noise…but to no success.

I then found myself constantly shifting in the guest room bed until my eyes had been forced to shoot open.

…

Setting my gaze upwards…I realized it was only my alarm clock, buzzing and screaming for me to wake up.

Groaning, I smashed my hand on the 'off' button to ease the noise. And I was glad to see it had stopped.

_Finally_

But that wasn't the only sound running across my head…

I turned my head back to the window and brushed the curtains aside to watch as my friend…more specifically the guy I have fallen in love with training with his Pokemon.

I sat silently as I watched him point his index finger outward and yell a command to his yellow rat Pokemon, Pikachu.

And soon enough, the small creature had surrounded itself in what looked like a yellow aura and began to charge at the Pokemon across from it.

I smiled to myself seeing that goofy grin make its way to the corner of his mouth seeing at how strong Pikachu had gotten, but my attraction to the young boy would always become stronger than any Pokemon Ash could ever train.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to change out of my sleepwear and into my day clothes which consisted of a red t-shirt, black skirt and my red sneakers. It wasn't much, but I always loved to wear it, and I believed it had suited me pretty well…so I just went with it.

* * *

I walk over down the stairs of Ash's house and sneak through the rooms to not wake up Delia Ketchum, and eventually make my way to the front door.

The second my hand reached over to grip the knob, I twisted it and silently walked out.

…

I began to walk over to the back of the house where I had previously seen the boy I knew all too well, to not find him there…

Strange…it must've been just my imagination or my heart playing tricks on me…something that quite frequently happened, but I've never seemed to care.

This was when I felt a short tap on the back of my shoulder.

I turned around to find nobody there…strange…another trick?

There it was again. Another tap, except this time I felt the sensation of someone's finger on my other shoulder.

I turn the other way and see nobody there again, so I finally turn my whole body the opposite direction to find…Ash.

There he stood right in front of me with the same goofy grin earlier and letting out small chuckles.

"Hi May."

…His warm smile… and breath that brushed past my face sent a thrill down my back, as I inhaled his scent.

It smelled sweet…almost like a minty flavor? I'm not sure, but I loved it nonetheless.

In response, I smiled back to him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey, Ash," I shyly said, but I unknowingly began to twirl my hair around my index finger nervously as the boy continued the conversation with me.

"Would now be a good time to talk?"

I nodded. "Sure."_ But what could've he wanted to talk to me about? I thought._

He opened his mouth to answer my question, except he had quickly shut it and leaned in towards me.

My initial thought was that he was going to whisper something in my ear, so I began to lean closer to him as well.

…Ok, now I'm starting to become confused. Instead of him turning his head to whisper something to me, his lips had crashed straight down onto mine.

I was quite…no…EXREMELY shocked that he had begun kissing me, but a feeling of happiness surged through me!

I repeated the action, except I shut my eyes to enjoy the remainder of the kiss and placed my hands directly on his shoulders, while I felt his arms make its way around my thin waist.

…

So there we stood, just kissing as the cool breeze flew past our bodies and our faces, sending chills down our spines.

* * *

Sooner than I would've liked it to…it ended. He looked at me with his cheeks blazing red as he hid his nervousness with the same warm smile as earlier.

"Want to get breakfast?" He finally asked.

I slowly nodded as his fingers interlocked with mine, dragging me back into his house.

So all I could do now was enjoy the feeling of the boy's hand in mine as the summer breeze flew past my reddening cheeks…thanking whatever it was that made this inevitable.


	14. Loving You to Pieces

_Ash Ketchum,_

_You were more than a mentor to me_

_Not a friend, a sibling, or just someone who you plainly rely on_

_But a lover_

…

_Your hazelnut eyes_

_Your messy, jet black hair _

_The way you treat your Pokemon like family_

_Are everything I adore about you_

…

_Every day on our travels, I would feel a tingly, warm sensation around you_

_But I never thought much of it_

_Until now_

…

_Sometimes at night, I would stay awake and gaze up at the stars_

_And each moment I would do that, I would make a wish_

_That maybe you and I could alas be together_

_And to be quite frank, I was doubting my silly wishes_

_I mean…why would you like me? _

…

_You're a Pokemon trainer, and I'm a coordinator_

_You deserve so much better _

_While I do not_

…

_The way you're always too kind to others_

_And how you always put friends ahead of yourself_

_Have caused my hopeless attraction to only grow stronger_

…

_And all these little things_

…

_Have caused me to love you to pieces_

* * *

**[A/N] A bit different from what I usually write, but I decided to do something like this for this time. Very short, I know.**

**But, again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will be seeing you all next time.**

**Oh! And if you would like, I have a new story up called: "Life in the Shadows," another advanceshipping (full story) so if you're interested…**

**Read and REVIEW**


	15. FanFiction

**Random, but I thought it was kinda funny to write this XD**

* * *

Sitting at his laptop, was Ash Ketchum. He was just an ordinary 15 year old, who was obsessed with writing Fanfictions.

So one day, he decided to post a new story, but first he had to write the first chapter.

Thinking to himself, Ash wanted to write a story with him and his crush, May Maple…a romance story.

And so he went right to writing.

Typing up the first paragraph, Ash had written him and May on their journey to Hoenn...and so on.

But that's when the writer's block struck. He was stuck on a cute way of confessing his love to May. He wanted it to be subtle...yet sweet to please the readers.

…

* * *

Placing his hand underneath his chin and squinting his eyes at the screen, a metaphoric light bulb appeared from his head.

He began to write.

First it began as him confessing to her under a moonlight and soon enough, he began to kiss her.

Oh man…he could just feel her soft lips over hers just thinking about it.

_Ding Dong!_

"Huh? Who could that be?" He thought. His mother said she was going to be staying over at her friend's house, so that meant he had the whole house to himself.

So if it wasn't his mother…who could it really be? There were several possibilities, but none seemed realistic. There was always Gary Oak, but he was probably busy doing Pokemon research. Then there was Brock, his older friend. But why would he come all the way from Pewter City to Pallet Town?

To rid his curiosity, Ash hopped off his chair and jogged towards the front door.

…

* * *

Flinging it open, it was…surprisingly, May.

"May? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, very surprised.

"I came to visit! If that's alright with you!" She beamed happily.

Ash shrugged. May was his next door neighbor and crush, so how could he turn down an offer?

"Sure. Come on in."

May happily obliged, before Ash shut the door behind her.

…

"So you came to visit?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, only for like an hour or so. Are you sure it's fine with you?"

He nodded. "Of course, May. My mom's not here right now, but you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks!"

"Let me um…take you to my room," Ash nervously said.

"Ok."

* * *

...

The two had just arrived at Ash's room.

The second Ash had opened the door; May immediately flung herself on his bed.

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable," Ash laughed.

May smiled. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Your bed looks so comfortable."

Smiling back, Ash sat himself next to May on his bed.

"…What's that?"

"What?"

"That right there," May said, pointing to Ash's laptop.

"Oh…um my laptop?"

The girl playfully rolled her eyes. "I know that, silly. But what are you writing?"

Ash blushed. "Nothing! Just a story I was writing."

"Can I read it?" May innocently asked.

"Um…no!" Ash shouted.

"Why not?"

"…You just can't!"

…Leaping up, May dashed over to his laptop and ran off with it.

"No! May give that back!"

Chasing after her, Ash desperately tried to retrieve his laptop…that was until May locked herself in the bathroom.

"Oh no," Ash thought. How was he going to explain that he was writing a romance story of him and her? She would most likely kill him...literally.

…

* * *

So all the raven haired boy could do was wait outside the bathroom door, sweating and blushing as hard as ever.

And just a few moments later, Ash heard the doorknob unlock and reveal a flustered May.

…Glancing up, he could see a bright red blush over May's cheeks as she looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"May…" Ash muttered.

Giving him no time to explain, May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him with everything she had.

Ash was completely shocked at May's sudden behavior, but began to move his lips along with hers. Forgetting about his surroundings and just letting instincts take over his moment.

Sooner than both would've like to, they had to separate for air.

Just breaking the kiss, May backed away a bit and smiled timidly at him. "Did your story come true?"

He could get no verbal reply from his lips, so instead, just nodded in place.

Giggling, May leaned up to peck Ash one more time on the lips.

"I gotta go, Ashy."

And she left him still standing there with a wide grin slowly making its way on his face.

…

Eventually going back into his room, Ash went to finish up his story.

* * *

**Yeah...so a quick thanks for 40 reviews! LegitEmi, especially for your constant support on all of my fics. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review because your thoughts/comments are always appreciated!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Mustache

**Been a little while since I've updated this, eh?**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating this in a while…homework took most of my free time on the weekdays and I've been posting chapters for my other stories, but now Long Wished Love is complete! **

**So…yeah um…Read and Review! *walks off awkwardly***

* * *

"Come on Ash! Shave it off!"

"No, May! I'm not gonna!"

…Now this was a silly argument. May had told her boyfriend to shave off that goofy mustache dwelling over his lips, but Ash was constantly retorting.

"Humph! If that's how you're going to be, then I'm never going to kiss you until you shave that thing off!"

Now this struck something in Ash. He loved to kiss his girlfriend…but never having the opportunity to do that again?...No he had to be strong.

"Fine with me!" He shouted, and walked up the stairs of his home to take a rest.

May huffed and sat herself down on the sofa in the living room, crossing her arms stubbornly.

But then an idea hit May like a light bulb. She evilly walked over to Ash's room, not to disturb him from his nap, and fished through the cabinets of his bathroom.

…

Finally she found what she was looking for. A razor and shaving cream.

May then walked over with the supplies in her hands to her boyfriend fast asleep on his bed.

…After applying the cream on his face, she took the razor and sliced the stubble off of his face.

"Better," She smiled.

Soon after, she shook Ash to hopefully wake him up.

But to no use…

This time, May shook Ash a little harder, making his eyes wearily flutter open.

"May? What are you doing?"

"Missing something?" She smirked.

Ash was confused at first, but immediately shot his hand to his lip, feeling it hairless.

"May! How could y-"

The boy was cut off the moment May's lips crashed onto his.

The passionate and loving kiss took Ash off guard, but he slowly adjusted himself to kiss her back.

…

Just separating, May grinned. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

The boy couldn't get any words to escape his mouth, so he just nodded his head. "Yeah…"

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," She giggled.

Ash smiled and happily obliged.

…Maybe shaving off his mustache wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**Extremely short and cheesy, I know ;) But ah well. New chapter to Life in the Shadows is up, so make sure to check it out!**

**Peace!**


	17. Poem

"Hey, May."

Glancing over at her boyfriend, May had on a quizzical look. "What?"

"Can I tell you a poem?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Sure."

Scooting closer to Ash on the couch they were currently sitting on, Ash spoke just above a whisper.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, if you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you."

In response, May giggled and lightly pecked Ash on the lips. "That was so lame…but sweet."

Ash smiled. "I'm glad you liked it," and brought her into a more deep and passionate kiss that she gladly reciprocated.

* * *

**Extremely short, but I hope this poem made your day :)**

**I've had this idea running through my head for a while, so I finally got the chance to write it down on paper.**

**So R&R!**


	18. Together Once Again

**Sorry everyone for my lack of updates. I'm going into a horrible habit of becoming incredibly lazy to write new chapters, and with the addition of my 24/7 studying, it becomes crazy. I'll still do my best to get my chapters out there, but you'll have to be patient. (Quality! Not quantity!)**

**And finally please read and review. Your comments are always a nice way for me to receive feedback :) **

**(Oh and this is kind of a part 2 to "Together We'll Make a Promise," except this will only be a one shot. Not an actual story)**

* * *

…

"_She loved him, and he reciprocated …but there was one problem."_

On a cold winter night, May Maple strolled around a city aimlessly, turning her head to view the main attractions, buildings, and shops sitting on every corner.

She dug her hands into her warm, red, coat, while the snow continued falling from the sky, and landing just on top of her clothing, and occasionally on her long brown hair.

She was currently experiencing a heart ache. There was just something she felt that was missing inside of her…but she just didn't know what.

The sudden thought had frozen the young adult from her long walk, but she just shook herself from it.

…Then the thought hit her once again. Except this time, a certain young man, a tad bit older than her crossed her mind.

Ash Ketchum…

The aspiring, courageous, who had the crazy dream to become a Pokemon master. He had the spirit…the passion…like nobody could ever contain.

And that's what stood out most to the young girl. Her thoughts wandered to everything her and the young boy did as kids and young teens…How they used to journey together through the Hoenn Region…or just sit down and talk over dinner.

He had even confessed that he's loved her…and she did too, but at a not so great time.

It was the time of each other's departure from Hoenn. Ash was heading to Pallet Town, while she was heading back to Petalburg. Both had even shared each other's first kiss…their first true love…but that was all put to the side because of their different dreams.

He aimed to be a Pokemon master, while she aimed to be a top coordinator.

In a way, she had wanted to become a trainer, just so she could follow in his path…but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

She had no passion for battling…but rather for expressing true Pokemon beauty both on the inside and outside.

May hadn't seen Ash in years now. Here she was now 24 years old, seeing Ash last when she was 16.

And she still missed him.

Every month

Every week

Every day

And every hour

She constantly thought about him, but how could she? For all she could've known, he could've embarked on a new journey and be halfway across the globe from her.

Her doubts had begun overtaking her optimistic behavior, but that's when her new set of confidence took over.

With one swift movement, May began running in the direction of Pallet Town.

* * *

...

It was a stupid thing to do. Running pretty much from Petalburg City, to Pallet Town.

That would take nearly HOURS to accomplish. But like we've mentioned. She would do anything for the young boy and man that stole her heart those years back.

Give **anything **just to see him just one more time.

So now there she was. Running in the pale snow, not turning back for a mere second…just running to Pallet Town…the hometown of the young boy.

May Maple continued to continually run across the snow, her foot making soft thuds each time the bottom of her dark boots came into contact with the floor.

…

Alas, what seemed to be forever, the brunette haired adult had come across a steep, snow, grass covered hill.

And just peeking her head over the hill, she noticed a variety of homes and one tall building she instantly recognized as the famous Professor Oak's lab.

Smiling to herself due to her accomplishment, she walked down the hill and jogged over to the Ketchum household.

* * *

…

May stopped at the front door of the Ketchum's house.

_She was nervous._

Nervous about meeting him once again over the long years. Would he still love her? But more importantly…

Would he still remember her?

May took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

…

Just moments later, the girl heard what sounded like footsteps approaching the door she was currently standing behind.

May quickly brushed some of the snow and spent a few seconds adjusting her clothes and hair, before the door flung open.

"May?" The person said…from the front door.

May's eyes shot up to look at the front door, expecting to see the boy she longed to see.

_But she didn't._

Standing right in front of her was Ms. Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's mother.

She still looked the same as she did those years when May first met her.

Same pink blouse, blue skirt, with a few grey hairs evident on her matching brunette hair.

"Hello, Ms. Ketchum," May said shyly.

"May! What a surprise! Come on in!" The older woman said, open the door wider.

The younger girl nodded and complied with her gesture.

…

Now the two women were sitting down in the living room sofa, both sipping on their warm teas.

They had been talking for a little while now, just getting to know the other better and what they did over the years.

May had even asked about Ash, but Ms. Ketchum's expression seemed to turn strange…like she knew about something…

She just didn't know.

But, May had finally asked something she wanted to…the main…no…only reason why she came to Pallet Town.

"Where's Ash right now? Has he gone on a new journey?"

Delia just shook her head, and took a break from sipping her tea to reply. "Nope. He's still here. In fact, he's probably at his house right now, just across from this one!"

She smiled. "So Ash is here…right across from this exact house…"

Delia gave her an almost sorrowful smile. "Yes…you can go visit him if you would like…"

May perked up at hearing this. "Oh would I! If you don't mind, can I go see him now?"

Ash's mother nodded. "Go right ahead. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

And she was off. Opening the door and then slamming it shut again, as Ms. Ketchum heard running footsteps slowly disappear from her house.

…

May Maple had went through the same process, except with the house right across from the one she had just been in.

Stepping onto the porch, setting aside her nerves, and ringing the doorbell.

"_It's just like seeing a friend…it's just like seeing a friend…" _She kept thinking to herself.

But her thoughts dropped once the door flung open.

"May?"

This time May's eyes shot up and met with a pair of brown ones.

_It was him._

Waving nervously to the now, 26 year old man standing right in front of her, May set her gaze down to her feet.

That's when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body.

May's eyes widened once she felt Ash embracing her tightly, and soon returned the affectionate gesture, wrapping her arms around his waist firmly.

…

Just separating, Ash shot her one of his smiles.

_His smile…_

"You want to come in?"

May nodded shyly, earning a warm chuckled from Ash, and following him into his house.

* * *

…

The two had just walked into Ash's house, and soon another voice was heard.

"…Daddy!"

May's cheerful face had immediately turned into a look of confusion.

But her spirit soon dropped once she saw a small boy, an almost exact look alike of Ash walk into the living room.

Looking over at the boy, she had seen Ash drop to his knees and hug his…son.

"Daddy! Look at what I drew!" The boy happily exclaimed.

Ash, then took a piece of paper handed over to him by his son, and glanced over at it.

It was a picture of Ash, his son, Pikachu, and…another woman.

"Daddy, who's that?" May had heard the little boy ask innocently.

"Oh, this here is May. She's my best friend!" Ash chuckled.

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed.

May let a small tear escape from the corner of her eye…

_A friend…that's all he saw in her….just a friend._

Just when things couldn't possibly have gotten any worse…May heard another voice.

"Ash? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, in the living room!" He called back.

Shooting her eyes straight up…May saw a sight she would never forget.

Now walking into the room they were all in, came another girl…blue hair, blue eyes, a white blouse, with long denim jeans.

"Hello," Ash smirked, walking over to the girl and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

The girl Ash was currently kissing had immediately melted into the kiss…kissing him back with everything she had…leaving their son covering his eyes, and May standing there heartbroken.

"Oh, sorry May. I forgot to introduce you to my wife…" Ash suddenly said.

The brunette looked back up and saw the girl extending her hand out to her.

"Hello there! Ash has told me much about you! I'm Dawn!"

Slowly reaching her own hand, May shook the girl's hand. "And I'm…May."

"So…May? Can we get ya anything?"

She shook her head and answered politely, doing her hardest to hold in her tears. "Oh…no thanks!...I think I'll just be going…"

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "So soon? We haven't seen each other in 8 years, and you're leaving now?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I mean, I haven't told my mother about me leaving Petalburg, so she must be worried about me along with my family."

"May…wait."

The young adult had already dashed out the house, an arm covering her eye to let the tears soak her coat, as she wept just helplessly in the cold night.

She began to run again, but had heard the door to Ash's house opening and then reclosing, followed with running footsteps…thud after thud just like her.

…

Soon enough, May had felt the person from behind her get closer and closer to hear, and soon felt a hand grip her own tightly and in a firm grasp.

"May…" Ash had said reassuringly. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know!" She shouted. "You left me for…her!"

"May…I'm sorry."

"No you aren't! You promised me that we'd meet again and look at us now! We've haven't seen each other in 8 YEARS! And you're sorry!?"

"I'm sorry…there was just someone else…" He muttered sadly.

Now May felt kinda bad at yelling at Ash. He had a way with making others pity him…but yet again, it felt good to let all her feelings out.

And instead of shouting…May just cried.

* * *

…

Much like a while ago, the brunette haired girl had suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slim figure, giving her everything from reassurance, to the pure warmth emitting from the man that was hugging her.

…

Soon enough, the river of May's tears had alas come to an end, but that didn't stop the broken hart she contained.

She loved Ash…and would do anything for him…even throwing her dream in the trash…

_Just for him._

"May…"

That voice again…

May had looked up, still in Ash's arms and quietly asked. "…What?"

"You know how back in those years, how we were on the docks…?"

"Which time?"

"4th of July? You left to Petalburg, and I went back to Pallet?"

May was happy Ash still remembered that memory that she had never forgotten…when she and Ash confessed their love for each other.

She smiled. "Of course, why?"

"Well…I kinda forgot to give this to you…"

Ash had dug his hand into his pocket and revealed a pearly white pendant, unwrapped and looking as good as new.

Taking it from the boy's hands, and just staring blankly at it, Ash begun to explain.

"I held onto it all those years…meaning to give it to you when I confessed my love to you…but I never had…So I guess you can call it a remember me by gift now…"

May wiped a few tears from her face and gripped onto the pendant tightly in her palm.

"I've got to go now," Ash said, standing up. "My family…they must be waiting for me."

"…Um…Ash?" He looked down on her. "Hmm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Nodding, Ash moved in and lightly pecked May…on the cheek.

"Better?"

She slowly nodded. She was imagining a long passionate kiss…but just feeling his lips on her was…decent.

And the two said nothing more. Just walked in complete opposite directions.

May walking with the pendant still in her hand and walking down the snowy road, while Ash walked back up the porch and entered his house.

_So goodbye to you_

_And everything we went through_

_We made it to the ending and_

_The other side of the moon_

_Goodbye to you_

_We'll hold on to the memories_

_Of the good times_

_Together we'll make a promise_

_To never forget it all_

_We've only scratched the surface_

_Of worlds we'll come to know_

_Together moving forward_

_Even though we're far apart_

_So safe and sound inside our hearts_

_It's all inside our hearts_

_Together we'll make a promise_

_To never forget once again._

* * *

**~Ashura Satoshi**

**[A/N] I hope you enjoyed this one shot, because it was pretty fun to write it! **

**Sorry to all those hardcore advanceshipping fans, who don't appreciate pearlshipping… (I haven't converted) but I did center the fic around Ash and May.**

**Oh and I'll try to get more chapters out for Life in the Shadows and Evolved From the Dead, but like I said, I can become extremely lazy :P**

**To wrap this up, I just want to say, I hope you've enjoyed and I'll be seeing you for when the next update comes around!**

…


End file.
